My Hero Academia
My Hero Academia (僕のヒーローアカデミア, Boku no Hīrō Academia) is a shonen Manga/Anime written and illustrated by Kohei Horikoshi and is published in Weekly Shonen Jump. The anime is produced by Studio Bones and airs on Funimation Entertainment. Original Story People are not born equal, a realization that four-year-old Izuku Midoriya faced when bullied by his classmates who had unique special powers. Izuku was one of the rare cases where he was born with absolutely no unique powers. This did not stop Izuku from pursuing his dream, a dream of becoming a great hero like the legendary All Might. To become the great hero he hopelessly wants to become, he now will join the ranks of one of the highest rated "Hero Academies" in the country: U.A. High. With the help of his idol All Might, will he be able to claim the ranks and become a true hero? FF Story A brand new selection of some of the brightest young minds Japan has to offer has entered the halls of UA. Wonderful new experiences await them on their individual quests to become the hero they wish to be. 12 years after the main events of My Hero Academia, the world has moved on from the League of Villains and their dastardly schemes to kill those who might stand in their way. Japan has moved on much like it has so many times before in the past, with many aspects of life returning once again to the way they were before the arrival of these horrendous villains. New heroes have made the cut, some heroes have retired, and all people seem to be at least somewhat happy with the state of affairs in their country. Crime still happens and evil people still exist, but for the most part, things are business as usual. Something lurks in the darkness... In several areas of Japan and even other high hero population countries, crime has spiked to unnatural levels, levels not seen in years. The criminals seem to target apparently innocent people, whether it be simple robberies, arson, or all-out murders. Not only this but as of late, the criminals have started to target heroes of low renown, those who are just starting on their way to becoming great assets to society. Many have been found dead, injured, or otherwise damaged. Every single crime scene is different in some way, save for the single most telling detail of who could possibly commit these heinous crimes... Every scene has the letters 'NL' written somewhere in the blood of victims. Who are these wicked criminals who use the moniker NL? Who could possibly stop such a drastic uprising of villains in society? Characters Class 2-A Heroes Villains Locations *''Musutafu, Japan '' - This is the city in which My Hero Academia takes place, and where U.A High is located geographically. It is a fair-sized city home to many people, as well as many budding young heroes. This is a sort of 'free roam' area, as there is not too much in the way of crime. **''U.A. High - UA is a bustling building, filled to the brim with students who have shown amazing potential in their quests to become heroes. Standing incredibly tall, the two buildings come together via a bridge in the middle to form a huge letter 'H,' and within these walls are many different spaces for many different activities. Here is where students will spend most of their time, learning from some of the best in the business. There are several facilities made available to the students, including a cafeteria, classrooms, a full-sized gym, several grounds areas for students to loiter, and the outdoor field made for hero training purposes. The school's motto? 'PLUS ULTRA!' *Hosu, Japan'' - Hosu is a ward in Tokyo, a sort of separate city area in which some powerful Pros run their agencies. It is home to a fairly large and advanced hospital where many heroes are treated for their injuries, as well as several famous Pro Hero agencies such as the agency run by Endeavor.This is one of the areas particularly affected by the crime spike, causing many pros and students alike to flock to this area in order to gain experience and help with the policing effort. Terminology Teams and Orginizations Plotline Credits *Most of the information written on this page is taken straight from the official Boku no Hero Academia Wikia. Please support. Category:Universe and Terminology Category:MHA World